Never forgotton
by Becci 'D
Summary: Tai had a tragic situation in his life which has changed him. A/N: This is a very depressing fic! It also contains bad language!
1. Part 1

****

Becci 'D':hi ya everyone!!! **^__~**

This fic is set with season 2 characters but I'm not really including the new kids that much and the digimon are not in this one sorry! And Mimi is still in America!

I don't own digimon some other companies do! E.g.- Foxfids! I hope you like the fic, so read on! And the writing in italic is somebody's thoughts.

NEVER FORGOTTEN

(Tai's POV)

It had been just over 6 months since the tragedy happened. I remember I came home from school and my mum was really up set and she told me our Grandma died, I couldn't believe it! 

But not long after that my family and me were in a tragic car accident! Apparently I was in a coma for about 2 weeks and when I woke up they told me that my mum, dad and my little sister Kari didn't make it. You don't understand how I feel at the moment! I have lost 4 people who I truly loved in a short space of time! I was the only one who attended to their funerals as the rest of my family live to far away.

I now live on my own but my life is so hard now. I still have to school for one thing! The only way I can get away from reality is drugs! I've also started to smoke and drink this helps me get thing off my mind.

My friend realise something's up but I cover that up when I'm at school. They don't know anything about my tragedy, I haven't told them anything! I have always been good at covering up my feelings and anything I have on my mind. But I know I keep this up for ever though but anyhow I've got to keep going on with my life but I just cant!

#################################################################################

"Hi Tai, have a nice weekend?" asked Sora with a delightful smile.

"Yeah sort of" Tai said not changing his expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Sora worriedly.

"I'm fine" Tai said obviously disturbed.

"Are you sure?" Sora said putting a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"I'M FINE! WILL EVERYONE GET OFF MY BLOODY BACK ALREADY!" Tai said knocking Sora's hand off.

"I'm sorry Tai I didn't mean to make you mad" replied Sora.

"No I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't of yelled like that, it's my fault" Tai said bowing his head in shame.

"Tai, something is wrong, please tell me" said Sora.

"I cant" Tai said as he started walking to class leaving Sora standing by herself.

__

What the hell is going on? Tai is definitely the not the person I remember. Tai doe's not look very well either come to think of it, his face is so pale and drained! Sora thought to herself until she was interrupted by someone's hand that's been put on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Oh sorry Sora, I didn't mean to scare you" said Matt with a smile.

"That's ok" replied Sora.

"What's wrong with Tai to day? I saw you talking to him" asked Sora.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Tai is definitely not well though, when I asked him if he was ok he really snapped at me! Something is really wrong with him" explained Sora.

"Hmm, I think your right. Like when we ask if he wants to come out or something he always says his busy or something. And he doesn't talk much anymore either" said Matt thinking.

"Well got to go, class starts soon, we talk later, ok? Perhaps you can get something out of him?" suggest Sora.

"I'll try, I am in the same class he is in now anyway. See you later" Matt said waving at Sora.

"Yeah see ya" waved Sora.

#################################################################################

(In Matt's class)

__

God I wish I new what's wrong with Tai. His not the same person, something is up. Ever since he was off school for all those weeks his never been the same. And I haven't seen Kari at all come to think of it! Thought Matt.

"Morning class, I'm sorry but your regular teacher is ill so I will be taking class today. My name is Mr Jones" he introduced himself.

"Hope she dies!" shouted one of the students as a joke.

At that point Tai went crazy! He stood up and went to the kid that said that and punched him in the face.

"YOU REALLY THINK PEOPLE DYING IS FUNNY ISN'T IT!? WELL YOUR WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVED!" Tai shouted ready to punch him again but Matt pulled him back.

"Calm down Tai, what's wrong with you today!?" Matt asked still trying to hold Tai back.

"Let me go! Will ya!" shouted Tai as he pulled away from Matt. "I've had enough I'm going!" he said as he left the room.

"What the fuck as rattled Kamiya's cage!?" said the student as he got up.

"Sir I'm going after him" Matt said as he also left the room.

"That went well for my first day!" said the Mr Jones to himself.

#################################################################################

(Just outside of school)

"Tai where are you?" Matt said to himself.

Then he looked out the window and saw Tai outside. He immediately went outside and started to approach him warily. 

"Tai" said Matt.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Tai.

"Tai, what!? You don't smoke!" Matt said startled.

"Well I fucking do now! Look's like you learnt something new Ishida!" Tai snapped.

"Woe dude, What the hell's eating you?" Matt said looking strait in Tai's eyes.

Tai became watery eyed "It's, it's……." he trailed off.

"Did something happen when you was off all them weeks?" asked Matt.

"Well, err, I…." Tai trailed off again.

"Tai, please tell me. Has something happened with Kari or something because I haven't seen her for….." before Matt finished Tai put a finger to his lips to quite him and he started sobbing.

"Nothing has happened to Kari!" Tai strained out through sobs. _I know I'm lying to myself but I can't tell them what's happened, they won't understand, I don't know what to do!_

"Tai, what on earth is wrong with you?" asked Matt seriously worried.

"I can't take it anymore!" Tai said dropping his cigarette as he fell on his knees crying.

"What do you mean 'I can't take it anymore'? What is going on?" Matt said puzzled.

__

Oh man I'll have to tell him now! "I, I, have something to tell you, I was trying to hide it but, but I can't any longer!" Tai said really crying now.

"Tai, this is not like you, what have you got to tell me?" asked Matt bending down to the hysterical Tai.

"I can't tell you here, bring everyone to my place around 8 ok? I've got to go, I can't stay here, see you later Matt" Tai said running off out of school.

"Tai, wait!" shouted Matt, but Tai had already gone.

#################################################################################

(Just after school finished)

"And after he went berserk he ran out of school and when I found him he was smoking! Can you believe that! Then he got really emotional and said to bring everyone to his place at 8. After he said that he left" explained Matt. "Sora I am really worried about him!" 

"I can't believe it! I'm worried to. Well the only way we can find out is if we go to his tonight" said Sora.

"Right, you go and get Izzy and ring Joe, while I round up my brother and his friends" ordered Matt.

"Right on it!" replied Sora.

#################################################################################

(Near Tai's apartment)

"Will someone explain what were doing here?" asked Davis as he was a bit pissed of for missing soccer practice.

"Davis, you know Tai wouldn't want you to miss soccer practice if this wasn't important! You know how much Tai loves soccer as well" said TK.

"Yeah, I know, sorry" replied Davis.

"Well here's Tai's apartment" said Sora. "I knock on the door".

Sora knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer.

"There's no one in! Where is he?" Sora began to panic. 

Just then out of know where Tai appeared.

"Sorry guy's, I got late out of work" Tai apologised.

__

What Tai works!? So that's why he won't go out anywhere! Nearly everyone thought!

Tai grabbed his keys and opened the door. The house was really cold inside and something felt like it was missing or empty. It was dark to as all the curtains were drawn.

"Make your self at home. I be back in a sec" Tai said as he went in his room.

Everybody sat down except for Sora who was looking in the kitchen. She saw the bin almost filled with empty beer bottles, now she was really worried.

"Sora what's wrong?" asked Yolei.

"Oh nothing" replied Sora._ I think that if I tell them about that there will be too much to worry about!_

Tai was in his bedroom changing into some descent clothes because the uniform that he had to wear for work were the pits!

__

This is going to be so hard for me to tell them, I don't know how to begin! Oh dam, I can't go through with this, but they're going to find out sooner or later. Oh well here it goes! Tai thought as he opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room. Everyone turned and looked at him. Tai pulled a chair over to the others and sat down.

"Well, I guess your wondering what you're all doing here?" said Tai.

"Yeah Tai, what's this about man?" asked Matt.

"I guess I should start from the begging. It all started when I got home from school one night and my mum was crying. Kari and me looked at each other puzzled. Then my dad came over and said he had some bad news. He said that our Grandma had died and me and Kari were devastated!" Tai explained starting to get up set.

"I don't see where this is heading" said Izzy.

"I'm getting there! Well anyway, it had been a week or 2 and something else happened. Me, mum, dad and Kari were going out in the car and………."

***Flash Back***

"How long will it take mum?" asked Kari.

"Were almost their honey, not long now" Mrs Kamiya replied.

"Ok mum" Kari said as then she looked at Tai. "Tai, hey TAI!!"

"Huh!? Oh, what's the matter Kari?" Tai asked as he took the earphones from the Walkman out of his ears.

"I was just wondering what you're listening to?" asked Kari.

"Oh, well here you go, we can both listen" Tai said as he passed one of the earphones to Kari.

"Thanks Tai" said Kari.

"Kid's were sorta here now and………." Before Mr Kamiya could finish a lorry was heading our way. It slammed right into the car. The last thing I heard was everyone screaming! But it soon went quite because I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in hospital. The doctor came over to me and said "Mr Kamiya I'm sorry but we were unable to save your family. You were in a coma for 2 weeks and we thought you weren't going to make it but you proved us wrong. I'm afraid you was seriously injured and you will be in here for a while yet".

***End Of Flash Back***

"And ever since then I haven't been myself. I've lost 4 people I loved in a very short amount of time!! You don't know how hard it is for me!" Tai finished bursting into tears.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. They didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Tai, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Joe.

"I, I just couldn't!" Tai said as he buried his face in his hands crying. 

Sora got up and went other to Tai and rubbed his back. "It's ok. Were all here for you" she said comforting him. But really know one new what to do. Tai had always been strong and could handle any sort of situation. But they were all wrong. This is the first time Tai had cried for ages. The last time he did was back in the digital world 4 years ago!

There were a few minutes of silence between all of them the only sound that was heard was from Tai crying his heart out.

Tai then got out of his seat and opened the porch doors and went outside to the balcony.

"I can't believe on what he just told us" Davis said shocked.

"I can't believe it either" agreed Cody.

Sora looked at everyone with sad eyes "I'm going to see how Tai's doing" Sora said as she left the devastated group to go outside.

Tai was leaning against the railings of the balcony staring at the city below him.

"Tai? Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Tai didn't answer instead he had a puff of he's cigarette. 

"Tai you no you shouldn't smoke. It's not good for you" Sora said as she walked over to him. Tai still didn't answer.

"Tai look? I know how you feel, but please don't do this to yourself?" pleaded Sora "I saw all those beer bottles. You've been drinking a lot to haven't you?"

" You don't know how I bloody feel! No one does! And SO WHAT IF I'VE BEEN DRINKING!! WHAT THE FUCK HAS IT GOT TO DO WITH YOU ANYWAY!?" snapped Tai.

"Tai please? I'm only concerned like the others are" said Sora.

"Look I'm sorry" Tai said as he went back inside. He walked past all the others, grabbed he's coat and walked out the door.

Sora walked into the room and sighed.

"What was that all about?" asked TK.

"I am really worried. Tai has been abusing himself because of he's grief" said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Yolei.

Sora walked to the kitchen and brought the bin out to show them it contents. "Not only has Tai started smoking he has been drinking heavily to"

"What can we do?" Cody said worriedly. 

"I don't know" Sora said sadly.

To be continued……..


	2. Part 2

****

Becci 'D':Here's part 2! 

(The next day)

It was almost home time and Tai never turned up for school. Sora and the others were extremely worried incase Tai done something stupid. Everyone agreed to go straight to Tai's after school except Joe who was studying and Cody as he had kendo with his grandfather. 

"What do you think we should do?" asked Yolei.

"I honestly don't now" replied TK.

"I can't believe that Kari is dead! Or Tai's parents for that matter!" Davis said still in shock. "I mean, I already knew about their grandmother but…."

"We know, we can't believe it either" agreed TK "But were going have to get over it. I know were all upset but Tai needs us at the moment"

"Yeah, your right" Yolei agreed as she wiped tears from her eyes as did Davis.

"Guys!!" shouted Matt as he and the others walked over.

"Hey Matt" said TK.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait so long but we were telling the teacher about Tai's situation" said Matt.

"Let's go and visit Tai" said Sora as they all walked off towards Tai's apartment.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to where Tai lived. Everyone got the lift to Tai's floor and walked to his front door.

Matt knocked on the door but no one answered. Matt then turned the doorknob and the door opened.

"It's unlocked!" Matt said surprised as him and the others walked in.

The apartment was really dark inside until Sora switched the light switch on. Then everyone gasped! The apartment was a total wreck! Smashed plates and cups everywhere as well as other objects that had been thrown. It looked like world war 3! 

"What an earth's happened!?" questioned Yolei. 

"TAI!? TAI!? ARE YOU HERE!?" Sora shouted as she began to search in all the rooms.

"Huh!? Hey Izzy? What's all this white stuff all over the kitchen?" asked Davis.

"Hmm" said Izzy as he wiped his finger in the white powder stuff and felt it between two fingers "Well it's not flower"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Matt shouted.

"Why?" asked Izzy.

"Cause that's cannabis!" replied Matt.

"What you mean drugs!?" Davis said surprised "Tai has been doing drugs!?"

"He's not here" said Sora disappointed.

"Sora I'm really worried about Tai. Not only has he started to smoke and drink he also been doing dope!" worried Matt.

"What!? We have to find him!?" worried Sora.

#################################################################################

(In the park)

Tai had been in the park all night and day. He just sat on the bench staring in to space. Taking the last few puffs of his cigarette he got up and started to walk back home. Tai was not a healthy young man like he should be, instead he was quit ill but he didn't quit realise it himself. 

#################################################################################

(Just near Tai's apartment)

Sora and the others just left the apartment for the search of Tai. They didn't know where to begin. 

"Where would you go Matt?" Sora asked in frustration.

"Hmmm, I don't know. We could try the soccer field?" suggested Matt.

"I doubt it. Tai would have gone someplace where it was quite" said Sora.

"Wait Sora! Is that him over there!?" Yolei said excitedly.

"Where?" Sora said as she and the others looked in the direction of that Yolei pointed.

"TAI!?" shouted Sora as all of them ran over to him.

All of them stopped in front of him. Tai looked up from the floor and looked at them as they were all staring.

"WHAT!?" Tai asked.

"Were just glad that you're ok!" replied Sora.

"Yeah man! We were worried about you!" added Matt.

"What ever for?" asked Tai.

"Tai we need to talk to you" insisted Izzy.

"Why?" Tai asked quietly.

"Not here. Let's go back to your place" suggested Izzy.

"Yeah whatever!" Tai said as he walked past the others to take the lead. 

They arrived back at Tai's apartment and Tai just kicked the door and it came open. The others looked at each other and then followed Tai in. Tai looked around then sighed as he began to clear up the mess.

"Tai what happened here?" asked Matt.

"That's none of your fucking business!" snapped Tai.

"Tai please!? Were only trying to help you!" pleaded Sora.

"Well maybe I don't want your fucking help!?" snapped Tai.

"That's it Tai! We've had enough! We want answers and we want them now!" Matt snapped back as grabbed Tai and threw him on the couch. "Listen up, Tai we now that you've been drinking and today we've found out you've been doing dope! What the fuck do you think your doing!?" demanded Matt.

Tai was silent for a while before he answered. "It's the only thing that gets me away from reality" he replied quietly.

"But Tai this isn't doing you any good! Look at yourself! You look really ill to me!" Matt said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" said Tai.

"But you're not!" said Matt "Tai you need help! And were offering it to you. Tai let us help you?"

Tai didn't say anything he just looked down to the floor.

"Matt's right Tai. We all know what's it's like to loose someone but you can't keep abusing yourself because of it!?" said Sora.

Tai still didn't say anything. He had streams of silent tears running down his face.

"I, I……" Tai couldn't get he's words out. Sora went and sat down next to Tai.

"Look Tai, it's ok" comfort Sora.

"I think you guys should go. Leave this to us" suggested Izzy to the younger kids.

"Ok" replied TK as him, Yolei and Davis left Tai's apartment.

"Tai look at me" asked Matt as Tai done what he said "Listen to me ok?" Tai nodded "Good! Now, the first thing your going to have to do is to stop doing drugs!? The second thing is to stop drinking!? And the last thing is to quit smoking!? Got that!?" ordered Matt.

Tai nodded again. "There's no good nodding! I need to hear your answer!?" ordered Matt.

"Y, yes…I'll stop" replied Tai shakily.

"You promise?" asked Matt.

"Yes I promise" Tai said shakily. 

"Tai you're shaking!" pointed out Sora. Tai put his hand in front of his 

face to see it shaking. "Are you cold?"

"N,n,no" replied Tai.

"Then what's wrong?" Sora asked starting to get worried.

"I, I don't know" answered Tai "I just feel kinda dizzy!"

"Lay down Tai" suggested Izzy. Sora got up so Tai could lie down on the sofa. Tai then closed his eye's to sleep.

"What can we do? Except stop him from all this smoking and e.t.c!" asked Sora.

"Well like I said before. Tai isn't well and needs to get better. For one thing I don't think he has even eaten a descent meal in ages!" said Matt.

"Your right Matt, there isn't even any food in the whole kitchen! Not even a crumb!" said Izzy as he shut the fridge and cupboard door.

"Right, I'm going to go to the grocers and get some stuff" said Matt.

"I'll stay here and look after Tai" said Sora.

"I'm going to go home if that's alright guys?" said Izzy.

"Ok Iz, see you tomorrow" said Matt as he left "See you soon Sora"

"Ok, bye!" replied Sora "see you later Izzy"

"See ya Sora" said Izzy as he left.

Sora sighed as she went back to the living room where Tai is sleeping. "Why did you do this to yourself?" Sora questioned quietly.

#################################################################################

(Much later) 

Tai had been awoken from the smell of food being cooked. Tai opened his eyes to see Sora staring straight at him.

"How you feeling?" asked Sora.

"Better now" Tai said as he sat up.

"Morning sleepy head!" smiled Matt from the kitchen.

"It's morning!?" Tai asked shocked.

"No silly! He was only joking!" smiled Sora.

"Oh, what you doing?" questioned Tai.

"Cooking you something to eat! You look like you need a good meal" replied Matt.

"Thanks" said Tai.

"No problem" replied Matt.

It was getting late and everyone had finish eating and Tai was looking much better. (He wasn't so pale any more!) 

"It's getting late, my mum would be wondering where I am. See you tomorrow?" said Sora as she put her coat on.

"Bye Sora" said Tai and Matt.

"Bye" Sora said as she left.

"I better get going to. Will you be alright?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm use to being on my own now" replied Tai.

"But I don't think your are use to it. I'll see you tomorrow and Tai? Don't brake your promise" smiled Matt as he started to go out.

"I won't, bye" Tai said as Matt left.

#################################################################################

(Next day at school in the classroom)

"Morning" greeted Matt.

"Morning Matt" said Sora.

"Tai here yet?" asked Matt.

"Not yet but the bell hasn't gone so he still has time to get his arse into school" answered Izzy.

"That's if he is coming in" said Matt.

"Yeah" added Sora.

"There's Tai!" said Izzy.

"Morning guys" smiled Tai as he sat in his seat.

"Morning" replied everyone.

__

He look's much better this morning thought Sora.

__

I wonder if he kept his promise thought Matt.

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

"Looks like you got here in time" said Izzy.

"Yeah" replied Tai "and if you were wondering Matt. I kept my promise"

"HUH!? How did you know I was thinking that?" Matt said startled.

"I could see it from the expression on your face" smiled Tai.

"Oh! Well glad that you kept your promise" smiled Matt.

"Hello class" greeted the teacher as he walked in.

"Morning sir" said all the students.

"Well today were going to…." The school's speakers interrupted the teacher.

"Will Tai Kamiya please come to the principal office?" said the voice. Tai sighed and got up.

"What you done now Kamiya!?" joked one of the students as some of them laughed. Tai was going to punch him but knew he shouldn't so he ignored him and walked out.

"Tai doesn't need this now" sighed Matt.

#################################################################################

(Principles office)

Tai hesitated before knocking on the door. _What have I done now?_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" shouted a voice. Tai opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Mr Kamiya glad you could come" said the principle.

"What do you want sir?" Tai asked as he sat down.

"Well I heard something that I would like to talk to you about" replied the principle.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Tai asked quietly.

"I have had a concerned teacher come in and told me something" said the principle.

"Get to the point!" said Tai.

"Well, she told me that something tragic happened recently. Is this true?" asked the principle.

"Maybe" Tai said quietly.

"Tai, look at me" insisted the principle as Tai did "Is it true that your family was in a tragic car accident? And you had been injured too?" 

"Yes" replied Tai quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear about it. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked the principle.

"Because it is none of your bloody business!" Tai shouted with tears begging to show.

"There's no need to get upset. We are only concerned for you as your friends are" said the principle. Tai didn't reply back. He just sat there crying into his hands.

"I'm sorry to had to bring this up, but I needed to get things straight" apologised the principle. "I thought you may need to see our school councillor about your situation so I arranged it for you"

"Can I go now?" asked Tai as he wiped some of his tears away.

"Yes you may" replied the principle.

Tai got up as he wiped some more tears away and walked out the door. Tai didn't go back to class straight away he went to the boy's toilets first. Tai looked at himself in the mirror. His eye's were red from crying.

"Why did he have to talk about what happened!? I was all right this morning before he saw me!!" Tai said to himself. Tai was feeling depressed again from that subject being brought up. Tai then looked at bottle of pills in his hand.

#################################################################################

(In the lesson)

"Tai has been gone foe most of the lesson! I'm worried Matt" emitted Sora.

"I know" said Matt.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!

"Ok class of you go" said the teacher.

"What's next?" asked Sora.

"Well I have information computer technology" Izzy said proud.

"We've got P.E" said Matt. (A/N: P.E is physical education!)

"Oh great! My fave!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what you mean! See you later Iz" waved Matt.

"Bye" said Izzy.

"Do you think Tai will turn up?" asked Sora.

"Of course he will! You know how much Tai love's physical exercise especially when it comes to soccer" replied Matt.

"Yeah your right" Sora said relived.

#################################################################################

(During P.E)

"See Tai yet?" asked Sora.

"No, wait there he is!" answered Matt "Hey Tai"

"Hi" Tai said quietly.

"So what did the principle say?" asked Sora.

"I don't want to talk about it" replied Tai.

"Tai have you been crying?" asked Sora. Tai didn't answer.

"COME ON YOU THREE! WERE WAITING FOR YOU!" shouted the teacher.

"Coming Miss!" said Matt.

"Tell Miss that I'm going" said Tai as he began to walk away.

"Tai! You can't just leave!" Matt said a bit angrily as he grabbed Tai's arm. The teacher came over.

"Ok what's going on here!?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" said Tai.

"Sora, Matt go to the others" ordered the teacher. 

"But….!" said Matt

"Just GO!" said the teacher as they left and she turned towards Tai. "Now Tai what's your problem?" 

"Please miss, I don't want to discuss it anymore!" pleaded Tai.

"Ok but are you going to play?" asked the teacher.

"No" replied Tai.

"Tai aren't you well or something!? It's unlike you to turn down soccer!" said the teacher shocked. "Tai? Are you listening?"

Tai didn't reply. Miss felt Tai's head. "Tai I think you should go to the nurses office" Tai just nodded as he left the field.

#################################################################################

(Nurse's office)

*KNOCK NKOCK*

"Come in" said a voice. Tai walked in.

"Oh, hello Tai what did you do this time? Twist your ankle?" smiled the nurse (She knew Tai because of so many football injuries!) as she walked over to him. "Tai? What's wrong? TAI!!" Tai suddenly collapsed. The nurse caught him before hit the floor. She laid him down. "Tai? Can you hear me? Tai?" the nurse began to panic.

"Remember your training! What to do!? Umm right I know!"

She got a wet cloth and pressed against Tai's forehead.

"Wake up Tai. Come on!" she pleaded. Tai's eyes began to flutter open. "TAI!! Can you hear me?" Tai opened his eyes and it took him a while before his view stopped being blurred.

"Tai are you all right!?" asked the nurse.

"I, I think so" replied Tai "What happened?"

"You just collapsed!" replied the nurse. "I think you should go home, I'll ring your parents" 

"NO!! Don't do that! I'll just go home" Tai panicked. The nurse just looked at him puzzled. "Ok Tai"

Tai got signed out of school and he went home.

#################################################################################

(Lunch time)

"Doe's anyone know where Tai is?" asked Sora.

"No, Miss just said that she sent him to the nurse's room" replied Matt.

"You don't think he's done something stupid!" panicked Sora.

"Calm down Sora, I'm sure Tai's ok" said Izzy.

"Tai might have gone home?" suggested Davis.

"Probably, we will just have to find out after school" said TK.

"Ok" said Sora.

#################################################################################

(Tai's apartment)

Tai walked home from school. Tai felt like his life was going down the drain and he wanted to end it all. _I hate being alone, I wish my family were still around me. I should have died with them, not to be destined to be alone! _Tai unlocked the door and walked in and sighed.

"Well I won't be alone for long!" Tai said to himself as he took a knife from the kitchen draw. Tai stared at it for a while then dropped it as he dropped to the floor. "I can't do it!! I can't fucking do it!!" Tai said as he began to cry again. "I've got another idea!"

#################################################################################

(After school)

"How's med school Joe?" asked Izzy as they walked towards Tai's.

"Oh it's ok, I'm getting the hang of it" replied Joe. "I heard about Tai's problem. Did you knock some sense into him?"

"NO BUT THAT WILL!! TAI!!!" shouted Matt.

Tai just walked out in front of a lorry heading at a high speed his way.

"TAI WATCH OUT!!" cried Sora.

Tai just turned his head to look at his friends one last time. He heard the sound of the lorry's horn and brakes then…….

"TAI NOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Sora.

#################################################################################

(Year later)

Sora was standing at the grave of Tai Kamiya. Today was the day Tai was killed. Everyone knew it wasn't an accident. Tai had done it on porpoise. He wanted to be with his family.

A tear rolled down Sora's face as she remembered what happened.

**FLASH BACK**

Everyone was waiting in a room. They were waiting for the news of Tai. Then a doctor walked in with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry but we lost him" was all he said.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Sora laid down some flowers as she cried.

"Taichi Kamiya, I love you" 

THE END

****

Becci 'D':This was such a sad, depressing fic to write! 

Oh well, please review! THANKS! J


End file.
